


I hope.

by AnnaAphrodite



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Anne Boleyn POV, Anne Boleyn's Final Moments, Gen, I'm super bad at tagging, No Beta, POV First Person, Song Lyrics From Hamilton, Song fic, i think, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaAphrodite/pseuds/AnnaAphrodite
Summary: I had never intended it to end this way. I never even intended to catch his eye. All I meant to do was stay as Queen Claude’s maid, and part time translator. I wrote a note, I hope it’ll get to Elizabeth, eventually.
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing, so..... this is the fic. Its not very historically accurate, but I tried. I played around with dates a bit. Catalina is Catherine Of Aragon, by the way.

_One!_

_Before we got in the boat to cross the Hudson, I stopped to write a note. Actually I wrote-_

_Two!_

_Just in case I didn't make it through I want the world to know what I intended to_

__

__

I had never intended it to end this way. I never even intended to catch his eye. All I meant to do was stay as Queen Claude’s maid, and part time translator. I wrote a note, I hope it’ll get to Elizabeth, eventually.

_Number Three!  
If I shoot first, and throw it away, he has to yield, we both live another day. I know this puts me in a difficult spot, but I’ve got to throw away my shot. _

____

____

If I argue my case well, I might get to live another day. But that means I throw away my shot at queenship. I’ll end up like Catalina.

_Number Four!  
I get lucky, I draw first position. I stand facing east as I load my ammunition. The sun is in my eyes, I am almost giddy as I watch it slowly rise over my new york city. _

____

__

It was a win-lose situation. I got to go first, but they did not inform me it was going to be this early until two hours beforehand. I barely had time to comb my hair out. I may get to live if I do this right.

_Five!  
I start to shake as I realize, we are in the same spot my son died is that why-_

__

__

_Six!  
I examine the gun we shared? Philip never hurt a soul, he must have been so scared. ___

____

__

__

__

We are near the same spot I had given birth to my second child. Of course. He’s trying to throw me off my game. I was going to name the child William, after my sister’s husband. Of course, if Henry was to allow it. Most likely the child would be named after him or his own father, like Catalina’s short-lived baby boy.

_Seven!  
My Eliza is still asleep. I left her a letter, I could’ve written it better. _

____

____

I had written Elizabeth a letter, in case I couldn’t convince Henry I’m innocent. It wasn’t well written, and it’s ink was smudged in places. It most likely won’t get to her when she can finally read, she’s only 2 now.

_Number Eight!  
Your last chance to negotiate. Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight. I put on my glasses, so I can see if Burr is softening. I see him glaring back at me. He's always hated dueling, hated confrontation. I never had his instinct for self-preservation. I feel a sense of calm fill me, it's not in his political interest to kill me. _

____

____

I thought I had articulated my point well, even though Henry was glaring across the room at me. I wish I had Catalina’s sense of self preservation, she was less politically inclined that I. If he decided to kill me, his whole ‘Church Of England’ would lose it’s purpose. Though, it’s not like its purpose was that good anyways.

_Nine!  
My last thought is of Eliza. Maybe I can get back home before she opens her eyes. They put us through our paces, we count to ten. God, I can't wait to see her again. _

____

____

Elizabeth was still asleep when I left her. I hope I’ll get to see her again, before I have to leave. Of course, knowing who I’m up against, it isn’t likely I’ll win. Maybe I’ll get to see her before I get executed. Still not likely, the king is cruel….

Hopefully I’ll get to live another day....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath.

Guilty, of course. I am set to die in two or three days. I never got to see my baby girl. This prison-like room is where I’ll have to stay for the next couple days, until my time comes. They’ve stripped the bed sheets, removed the curtains, removed anything I could use. Oh well, at least I can write. They didn’t rid of the parchment, ink nor quill. I hope I’ll die peacefully, they never informed me of the method of execution.

…

First morning, and I’m already bored out of my mind. They’ve revoked my status as queen, Catalina must be jumping with joy where she has gone. Heaven or Hell? Probably Heaven, knowing how stuck-up she is. I wonder how Mary or Elizabeth is handling this? Elizabeth probably can’t even process this, as she is only 2. Apparently Henry has already started the process of marrying Jane Seymour. That bitch. William Kingston is coming to the tower, I hope I’ll leave a good impression. I wrote a note to the King, hope he’ll read it.

…

Kingston had come and gone, he was taking notes. Why? If I am set to die tomorrow, why take notes? My sentence was originally burning, now beheading. I hope it’ll be painless. Definitely less painful than burning at the stake. I was accused of treason, inceast and witchcraft. They say I am guilty, but I feel I am the only one who’d truly know that, and to my knowledge, I never did any of those. Mark Smeaton, Sir Henry Norris, Sir Francis Weston and Sir William Brereton were among those arrested. My almoner is currently sitting on the bed, so I prolly won’t get to sleep tonight. 

…

The guards lead me out the room, out the Traitor’s Gate, and to the scaffold. My two ladies of honor are weeping. It’s funny, almost, they’re more sad about my end than I am. I scan the crowd as the ladies take off my ermine mantle. According to Madge, I have a ‘devilish spirit’, and she says that I’m using this to my advantage with my speech.   
.  
.  
.

O death rock me to sleep, to God I commend my soul.


End file.
